mondo_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Toy Toons
Toy Toons is a stop-motion animated children's television series that was released in 1999 through 2000 and it was distributed by Mondo TV. Also, it contains two seasons and a total of 39 episodes. Background This animated series of separate episodes features wild animals, domestic animals, and farm animals as the leading cast. In the enchanted Toy Toon World, bears live with goats, foxes live with hares, and crows live with cats. Some of the stories deal with loyalty and friendship, and always finish with an important moral message. Another selection of stories presents, in a very entertaining way, some laws of physics, such as the ones that refer to light reflected through lenses, as well as those dealing with specific weights. Synopsis Other stories recount ancient folk tales that are funny, captivating, and generally unknown, such as the one about an old "Dragon King" who rules the seafloor, and whose court is composed of marine creatures. The old king suffers from a mysterious illness and he is convinced that only an animal that lives on land (a hare) can heal him. He thus sends a marine turtle to invite the hare and announce a royal audience. Another one of these tales is about the "Tiger King," who commissions the best goldsmith in the kingdom (an old goat) to make him the most beautiful crown that has ever existed. The goat carries out the order to perfection, but when he delivers the crown, the king accuses him of not having used the entire gold ingot he was given to make it. The solution to the story gives the viewer the chance to learn and appreciate a law of physics. In conclusion, Toy Toons is truly an entertaining series full of imaginative stories that convey a message, or teach an important lesson. Characters =Bugs Adventures= Bugs' Adventures is also a special stop-motion animated children's educational television series and a second season of the original series, Toy Toons. It was released in 1999 through 2000 and it was distributed by Mondo TV. Synopsis This is a special animated series featuring some of the insects' funny adventures that always teach us something useful, demonstrating the practicality of the gifts nature gives them. The insects are quite familiar with the laws of life and nature- they perfectly follow all of Nature's perfect and and unalterable rules. Throughout these adventures, there are many lessons where kids can learn about the importance in respecting for the others as they apply to social life, expressed by peaceful, open, friendly behavior, far from prejudice. They’ll understand that force and physical appearance aren’t so important in life, and that it’s not useful to fight other people just because they’re weaker. They learn that it is unjust to impose one’s own idea by arrogance and violence as well. Young children can see for themselves how just how fond and exciting the series is. The characters of this series are likable ants and bugs that can be found in gardens and parks on a daily basis. Most of these creatures are amusing and extremely diligent- they always carry out their job in harmony with society, and the world that surrounds them. Characters Category:Animated television series Category:Toy Toons